The Penitent One
by Gree
Summary: Discontinued. To be reworked and rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well it's with some reservation I create a new story thread for this crossover. I'm not that heavily involved in Nasuverse works, but as I understand it Type-fans can be very fanatical about certain things.

I wish to make it very clear right off the bat that I am not an expert in Nasuverse lore and I probably am going to butcher a few things in this fic just by accident. The Nasuverse has a rather complex magic and lore system and I'm not going to trudge through it all.

My experience is limited to FSN's anime, the Fate/zero anime/light novel series, the TYPE-MOON wiki and whatever information I can glean from fanfics. Again I probably missed a few things.

So, I already posted this up on Spacebattles, but i figure I should put it up here. I warn you though, it's more a series of interconnected snippets than a full length story. If you spot any grammar or spelling errors please inform me. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

It was an important day at the Tristain Academy of Magic. After all it was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual, an important part of any Mage's education. Today was the day when each mage selected their familiar.

By the second year of their education each Mage was to select a familiar. Everyone hoped for a powerful familiar such as a dragon, griffin or a Manticore, but most likely they would get something far more mundane.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière however, was currently hoping for something far more valuable than a mere owl or cat. She was a mage who was magically inept, a humiliating prospect for a noble in Halkeginia. She had endured the scorn and derision of her classmates for that. It was made all the worse by the noble pedigree that she came from. Her father's line was a prominent and important noble clan, while her mother was the renowned Karin of the Heavy Wind. The fact that she could not measure up to her parents was a rather sore spot.

Her heart beat with trepidation. While she hoped for a great and powerful familiar, to shut up her classmates, she really needed to summon something lest she be an utter failure at being a mage in all areas. She might even be kicked out or disowned out of her family. That scared her. She lived in a land were magic was a synonym for nobility, and without magic she was nothing better than a commoner. The best she could look forward to was perhaps be used as a bride to be married off. The worst was being cast from the nobility entirely.

But she would not fail. She must not fail. She had studied and studied up to this particular moment, trying to understand the mechanics of ''Summon Servant''. Everything had been staked on this one moment.

''Miss Vallière please step forward and perform the rite,'' Professor Colbert mentioned to her. He was a balding middle-aged mage, triangle class, or square, Louise had heard all sorts of different rumors about his capacities. He mentioned with his staff and she stepped forward hesitantly, taking a deep breath, then she began her incantation.

* * *

Somewhere far away from mortal comprehension was the Throne of Heroes. It was a metaphysical place where the souls of humanity's greatest heroes rested, each one made legendary by their incredible deeds in life.

Normally a Magus would have a virtually impossible time summoning a Heroic Spirit without the Holy Grail, but this summoner and this ritual was very different from normal. It was a kink in the physical reality of the universe, a catalyst for something bigger. The Throne heard the cry of the mortal girl. This girl was not unknown to it, having been descended from a most distinguished mage on her world. It had seen many beings delivered to said girl in many different realities outside of time and space.

So it decided to answer.

There was a soul in the Throne. A single soul of a disgraced knight. This knight had once been the greatest of all warriors in life, a renowned being of chivalry and honor. Then he had fallen from grace and betrayed his King for love.

He had descended into madness after his King's death, filled by guilt and betrayal. Even in death such feelings could not be easily erased. This knight had been summoned before in Earth's Grail Wars before, now he could be summoned again.

The Throne made its preparations. A Heroic Spirit was never truly summoned in its whole, but rather a copy of it. So it was that the soul of Lancelot of the Lake was copied and then sent through time of space to its summoner.

* * *

As with all of Louise attempts at magic, there was an explosion, smoke suddenly appeared and dirt was thrown up everywhere. Louise was momentarily thrown to the ground as her fellow students got up jeering and making snide comments.

It appeared that the Zero had failed at even this.

_Did I fail?_ Louise thought. No, she could not have failed. If she failed at this who knows what her mother would do to her. Eleanor would be bad enough, but the thought of her mother's disapproving glare filled her with terror.

Then a figure appeared through the smoke. Louise heard the clank of armor plate as she and her classmates looked at the form of an armored man standing before her. It was a knight, she realized after a few moments. The knight wore some sort of ornate ridged black armor plate. Louise was no expert in blacksmithing or armor, but even she could tell that the knight's plate was well-crafted to a masterful degree. Several long tassels whipped out behind the knight and a long blue plume trailed behind him.

But what caught her attention was the glowing crimson glare coming from the knight's visor. Was it magic of some kind? Louise thought. Then the deeper implications of what she had just done hit her suddenly.

This was no ordinary commoner, as evidenced by the well-crafted armor. Did she just summon someone's vassal? Her face paled a bit. If she had just summoned another noble's retainer than she might have just caused a minor political incident. If that noble found out that his vassal had been kidnapped by the Valliere family, even accidentally, then this could get very ugly.

That and she knew that nobody had ever summoned a human familiar before. In the back of her racing mind, she idly wondered what it said about her, that she had managed to summon some sort of intimidating knight as her familiar.

At least her classmates' jeers had quieted. They had not expected this at all. Kirche in particular recognized the lack of heraldry on the black knight's armor. She was familiar with the concept of lordless warriors, having come from Germania. The so called ''black knights'' were warriors who often entered into tournaments without any identifying arms or heraldry. Granted, it was a rather old and outdated practice, but it was not entirely unknown.

There was silence for a moment before Colbert began to speak.

''I see. I don't see any heraldry, but if I may ask, what noble are you're sworn to?'' the professor asked. Evidently he had thought along the same lines as Louise. If this knight had been effectively kidnapped then the academy might also be caught in some sort of minor scandal.

The knight didn't answer him. Instead he looked at the ground in confusion and then he looked at Louise.

''I ask of you, are you my Master?'' he asked. His voice was quiet, but commanding. It was the same sort of tone her mother used. There was however an undertone of sorrow in his voice.

''I-'' Louise hesitated for a moment. If this knight was not sworn to anyone…

''Yes, I am your master,'' She answered, stepped forward and she quickly kissed the knight's gauntlet. The knight did not move, but instead looked at her quizzically as she blessed him in the name of the pentagon.

''Miss Valliere. Are you certain this man is not sworn into the service of any noble?'' Colbert asked.

''Yes, she is my Master. I can see the Command Seals. I am sworn to no other at the moment,''

The knight said, pointing at Louise's hand. She looked in surprise, seeing the odd red marks on her hand. That was certainly new. Normally only a familiar was branded with the runes.

''What's this?'' Colbert looked a bit closer. He had never seen that type of runes before. A few of the students snickered at Louise somehow branding herself, but most were quieted at the sight of the knight.

''Well…at least you accomplished Summon Servant and contracting a familiar. Now class let's head back to the Academy,'' Colbert rose and pointed the way with his staff. He had to discuss this latest development with the headmaster.

* * *

Lancelot followed his Master. He was confused to say the least. He had not expected to be summoned for a Holy Grail war so soon and the information given to him by the Grail was…jumbled for lack of a better word. Like someone had rushed it out.

He was in some sort of land similar to the Britain of his time, although it appeared that magic was very widespread, much more so than he had first expected. He had no great knowledge of the current Earth, as each servant did not remember the previous Grail Wars, but the throne did give its souls some knowledge.

As far as Lancelot understood, the Magi of the current Age were a secretive bunch. This group of Magi however operated quite openly in a blatant fashion. This was not what he expected, but as a Heroic Spirit he could hardly keep up with current Earth history.

He was in a land called Tristain, on a continent called Halkeginia. That much the Grail had told him in the fuzzy amounts of information that had been forced into his head. The language was not too dissimilar from the French of his time, although the summoning had appeared supplied him with a translation spell.

His Master was a young girl, not more than a dozen summers judging by her figure, although she could simply be a late bloomer. Her face was still cherubic with a hint of baby fat. Lancelot supposed she would be quite a beauty if she grew up. She had gone to her chambers and he had followed dutifully. At the very least this girl had an excellent supply of prana to sustain him.

That and she apparently summoned him without any kind of summoning circle that was usually used. He had no idea how she managed to do that.

He had been summoned as Saber class, that much he knew. He would have preferred the Berserker class. At least under Mad Enchantment he could escape the pain and guilt that had plagued him ever since he had betrayed Arthuria.

A lance of guilt drove into his heart as he clenched one of his clawed gauntlets, self-loathing filling his heart. Here he was, serving a new noble master, but a traitor like him hardly deserved that. He could only hope that Arthuria had been summoned into his Grail war so that he could die at her hands. If Excalibur's blade cut him down for his treachery, then perhaps he could find peace.

Finally they stopped in her quarters and she turned to regard him with curiosity.

''Y-you are my familiar now, so…'' she trailed off, as if unsure as to quite handle the massive black warrior in front of her.

''Master. I have been summoned in the Saber class. It is a good fit for me, but I would have preferred the Berserker class,'' Lancelot told her. She looked at him quizzically. Perhaps she had not expected to summon the Saber class?

''I would like to discuss your plans for the Holy Grail War. If I am correct the other Servants might be summoned now and we need to prepare,'' Lancelot continued.

''What are you babbling about? What war are you talking about? Tristain is at peace now,'' The girl, Louise, asked incredulously.

''You summoned me correct? Then you must be a participant in the Holy Grail war?'' Lancelot questioned the pint-sized mage.

''There is no war. I summoned a familiar as part of the Springtime Ritual. Explain yourself _familiar_,'' She commanded.

Lancelot was confused. Did she somehow summon him completely like accident? The black knight was no magus, or expert in how the Grail wars worked, but to his understanding it would be almost impossible to do what she just did.

Lancelot explained, telling her what he knew. He explained the basic origin of the Grail and its ultimate purpose in granting a wish. He explained how seven Magi would come together and summon seven Servants, each the spirit of a mighty hero, to aid them in obtaining the Grail. Those seven Magi would fight until only one Servant remained, then the Grail would come and they would be granted a wish.

''What insanity are you talking about? Summoning ghosts in an ancient war? Nothing like that has ever occurred in all of history!'' Louise replied in stunned disbelief.

''Are you mad? Oh Founder, did I summon a mad knight as my-''

Lancelot sighed and promptly disappeared from view, shifting to astral form. Louise stopped in mid-rant and stared in utter shock as her Servant just turned transparent in front of her eyes.

Then Lancelot turned back into solid form, and then he turned back into astral form before going back to solid form. He then summoned form the oily shadows of For Someone's Glory, before dismissing that.

''Master. I may appear to be human, and I once was. However now I am a Heroic Spirit. I do not know what is happening, but the contract has been formed. You will have my sword for the time being,'' Lancelot told her.

She stared at him and fainted. Lancelot sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well here is the second snippet. Please inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes and any errors that I might have made. I'm rather surprised at the reception I got for the first chapter.

Again, this is without my usual beta reader.

And yes, I'm fully aware that Tabitha is afriad of ghosts.

* * *

The more time he spent here, the more Lancelot du Lac realized that this was indeed a strange land. He had known of course to be summoned in strange lands for a Grail War, but he had never expected to go in what seemed like a warped reflection of Britain.

Take for example the dragons. He had seen beings like that on the Academy grounds when he had been summoned. They had most certainly been nothing like the dragons in his home. He remembered them, they were great beasts of terrible power and might. He had slain a few himself. Those had not been easy battles.

To be frank, Lancelot was not impressed by his pink-haired master. She was young and untempered. It was obvious this girl had not seen battle. What was worse was that she evidently was just a mere neophyte in the arts of magecraft. She was nothing like Arturia. That was a King worth following. So far he had not encountered anyone with even half of her nobility or steel. The aristocracy here was fat, arrogant and rather lazy in Lancelot's opinion.

Magic as he understood it was used as the right to rule over the commoners. A noble with magic had power over the common folk and could do anything they pleased, even if the commoners did have certain rights. Human slavery, as he understood it, was outlawed here in Tristain. Merlin would have been disgusted at the blatant misuse of magic. The old wizard could be rather perverted and mischievous, but he had a core of honor and responsibility to their King and the people of the kingdom.

If only Arturia was here to see this. She would have whipped them all into shape under her rule. This Louise deserved Arturia, if only for the fact that she would be able to properly teach this girl the meaning of nobility. He stopped that train of thought. Thinking about Arturia was painful for him. He had brought the downfall of Camelot. He had been the catalyst that he sent everything into ruin. He had been the one who had slain his fellow knights.

He realized that this might actually be a form of punishment, being bound to a rather immature child as a punishment for betraying his king. One part of him, the part that was still a knight rankled at such an affront, the other, more guilty side accepted it, eager for any sort of punishment.

At least Louise had taken the news that she was now a participant in the Holy Grail War better than he had expected. She had only fainted once, Lancelot had laid her respectfully on her bed until she awoke again and he explained it all over to her. She had sent him to do laundry as a response. He had then dutifully taken her garments and promptly handed them off to the nearest maid with instructions for them to be cleaned and delivered to her room soon.

When the next day dawned he had materialized and woken her. He had given her quite the shock, but she soon recovered and dressed herself before heading out to breakfast. He had followed her in astral form, keeping an eye on her. He had no ideas what was exactly going on, but if this _was_ a Grail War he would not leave her unattended or unguarded. He had failed his liege once before, and he was determined not to do so again, no matter how petty she was.

He had learned more of her social life as he followed her in her morning schedule. He saw her interactions with the redhead in the indecent outfit….

* * *

He had followed behind his petite master into the outside hall. There were three wooden doors present. Another taller girl exited from one. She in many ways was the polar opposite of Louise, being tall, dark-skinned and well-endowed.

She was rather scandalously dressed as well. She wore the same uniform as Louise bu more brief. The court ladies of Lancelot's time would have not dressed like that. In fact the prostitutes of Lancelot's time would not have dressed like that.

''Good Morning Louise,'' She grinned broadly.

''Good Morning Kirche,'' Louise answered cautiously.

''So is that your familiar? He's certainly…unique,' The girl, Kirche, remarked.

Lancelot was silent.

''Yes! He's big…and spiky…'' Louise trailed off.

''He's a knight without a sword. Do you intend to have a retainer without a weapon? Really, even for the Zero I would expect you to at least be able to equip a commoner retainer,'' She teased.

''Oh shut up Kirche, I just summoned him,'' Louise flushed.

''Perhaps, or did you hire him? I don't see any heraldry on him. Did you spend all your gold on some wandering mercenary for your familiar?'' Kirche asked.

''I do not fight for coin,'' Lancelot spoke up, rather insulted at the implication. He noticed some sort of crimson lizard figure come behind Kirche. Was that her familiar?

''Are you sure? Tell me what is she paying you? I assure you I can triple it,'' Kirche offered.

Really? Was she still trying to bribe him? Lancelot was almost amused.

''Stop trying to buy off my familiar Zerbst!'' Louise was getting annoyed.

''Master,'' Lancelot craned down to look at her. ''You have need of food and drink yes? I do suggest we carry on,'' The black knight suggested, hoping she would take the suggestion.

''Oh, I'll just talk to you later then Louise. Come here Flame!'' she gestured to the lizard. Lancelot watched as she moved off. Lancelot watched as Louise's tightened her fists.

''That Zerbst! She thinks she so much better than me just because she summoned a rare fire salamander,'' She huffed.

''Is that important?'' Lancelot asked. This Kirche was not a participant in the Grail War, so what did it matter if she summoned some drake-thing?

''A Mage's true element is determined by their familiar. I summoned some sort of ghost. I'm…not sure what that means,'' Louise wondered.

''Where I come from, only the most accomplished of Magi can summon a Servant. You should be proud,'' That was not quite true, but Lancelot didn't want to put his Master down. She already had a sort of clear inferiority complex.

''I-thank you familiar,'' She seemed surprised.

''Master, if I may ask, what is your name, she referred to you as Zero, is that your surname?'' Lancelot asked.

''No! I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!'' she quickly exclaimed. Evidently ''Zero'' was not a favored nickname for her.

''I understand. However Master I do to have a name. I am Servant Saber,'' Lancelot nodded.

''Saber? You're named after a sword?'' Louise seemed incredulous.

''That is the only name I deserve at the moment,'' Lancelot told her. She didn't know quite what to think of that.

''Let's go then. I need to eat at the dining hall. However familiars are not allowed inside,'' She explained.

''That won't be a problem,'' Lancelot assured her.

* * *

Then came the class and Lancelot understood why the others called Louise a ''Zero''. He had stayed in astral form, watching the teacher give a brief explanation of the magic system. Dot. Line. Triangle. Square. He learned of the four elements, although five were mentioned for some reason. He saw transmutation performed.

Then the teacher called up Louise. Lancelot had heard the jeers of her classmates as she had hesitantly tried to perform the transmutation spell. Then there had been a huge explosion with smoke filling everywhere in the classroom.

Quickly, he had materialized into physical form and moved quickly to search for his Master. She was lying on the ground, dazed and covered in soot, but otherwise alive and in one piece. He picked her up gently and checked her for injuries.

''Master, can you hear me? Are you alright?'' he asked with concern. Could this have been an attack by other Servant? Was this the work of Assassin?

''I-I'm fine.'' She said bitterly, coughing a bit before getting up.

''This place has an infirmary. Perhaps you should check in, just to be sure?'' Lancelot questioned.

''I said I'm fine! I just need to get out of here.'' She huffed. She didn't want to stay in front of her classmates any longer.

* * *

She didn't know quite what to make of her familiar. They walked through the hallways of the academy, the knight-Saber he had told her to call him-had shifted back into that spirit form of his, having only inquired on her state of health.

It was good to have someone honestly care about her. She had few friends in the academy. Tabitha was nice enough, when she spoke, and Colbert was friendly and helpful, but otherwise she was rather lonely.

It felt odd, being helped up and to have someone sound genuinely concerned over her health. Only her Father, Wardes and Cattelya had been like that when she was just a toddler all those years ago. It was refreshing.

She turned her thoughts back to Saber and the Grail War. She had thought him mad when he had first explained it to her, then he had turned transparent and conjured that strange mist around him. She didn't know quite what to think about that.

She was rather terrified at the thought that she was currently being targeted by six other nobles with the purpose of killing her and her familiar. She didn't want to die, much less in a matter she had never even intended to be involved in.

Louise didn't show it. She took her mother's lessons to heart and she tried to not show weakness at all. She would not break down. She had however considered telling Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert, but she decided in the end to simply ignore the matter and hoped it go away.

After all, her familiar pointed out this was highly unusual. Perhaps she had just summoned Saber away from that horrible-sounding war and into her service? She desperately hoped that, for both her and Saber's sake.

Saber himself was an enigma. She had hoped to summon a powerful magical beast and in a way had gotten that. This knight was certain intimidating enough. He had not taken off that black armor and she privately wondered what he had looked like under that armor. Was he even human under that black war plate?

He did not speak much, but he sounded…sad to her. It was in his tone. There was a resigned element to his stride that she had seen only a few times before. She didn't know what quite made him so mournful. Or at least he seemed to be mournful to her.

She had rather privately regretted sending him off to do laundry last night. She was privately scared and needed time to think. If this had been just some commoner she might have been harsher, but this was not just some commoner. Even discounting his status as some sort of ghost, Saber was a man-at-arms, and thus had to be treated different than a mere commoner.

Even if he was not a noble, she had been educated with running an estate and managing vassals. Even if her parents just expected her to be married off she was at least educated as a nobleman's wife and how to run an estate. A noble's vassals varied in importance. Men-at-arms, even if they were non-mages, were at least more valuable than a mere farmer.

That and despite Saber's respectful attitude she thought it a bad idea to try and whip the obviously dangerous-looking black knight.

''So, I guess you know now why I'm called the zero,'' Louise said bitterly.

''I was watching you, yes. You are unable to perform any of the four elements then?'' it was a rhetorical question.

''You have my condolences,'' He added.

Louise sighed. ''At least I summoned you. I'm not a complete failure then.''

''It is no easy task to summon a Servant, even if it evidently was by accident,'' Saber told her.

''Oh, an accident! I feel so confident now,'' Louise groused.

''Your inability to perform offensive magic does not make you lesser in my eyes. You have an impressive pool of prana, enough to sustain me.'' Saber stated.

''Prana? Sustain you?'' Louise was confused. She had never heard the term before.

''Pranas is magical energy. When a Magus summons a servant that servant exists off of their prana. You have quite a lot of it. If you were to die or lose all of your prana, then I would eventually disappear from this world,'' Saber stated. He went for the simplified version.

''Oh, that's…'' Louise knew he was apparently a ghost, but to be reminded of it again was still a shock.

''As such your survival coincides with my own. If you were to die I would die. Thus I must protect you to ensure my own existence,'' Saber told her.

''It's nice to have at least one person dependent on me,'' Louise mused. It occurred to her that she was now actually important in a way. Maybe she couldn't cast magic, but she apparently could use her willpower evidently to sustain this man.

More to the point it felt good to have a protector for once. She had a knight guarding her, just like she had read in all those fairy tales. It was an odd feeling, but it was a pleasant one, she decided.

She noticed him pause for a moment.

''Is there something wrong?'' she asked.

''…It's nothing.'' Saber assured her.

* * *

Tabitha was silent as usual, but her mind was occupied with many thoughts. To many others in the academy she was seen as a loner, a freak of sorts due to her anti-social nature. That act was a necessary one though.

Tabitha herself was a Princess of the Gallian Royal family. Her father had been Grand Duke Charles, one of the contenders for the Royal Throne. He had been slain in one of the typical Gallian dynastic struggles and her Uncle Joseph, had taken over.

The Mad Incompetent King they called him. He evidently was competent enough to have her mother poisoned into madness while Tabitha herself found that she had been effectively exiled and used as a sort of special forces operative. She was most likely the only student in the academy that had actually seen real combat before. She was one of the few to have actually killed a man. She was also the only one at the Academy who had earned the rank of chevalier.

She also had a perceptive eye. That is how she saw Louise's familiar materialize out of thin air to pick her up.

Nobody else had seen him do that of course. The explosion and the smoke had done a good job of hiding that, but Tabitha had detected the man materialize before her eyes. She was convinced it had been no trick.

''So I'm still convinced she hired a sellsword. She's never succeeded in a spell before,'' Kirche commented.

''No. Legitimate,'' Tabitha commented, looking up from her book to look at the now solitary form of Louise who appeared to be…talking to thin air.

''Really? People don't just summon commoners,'' Kirche peered closer, taking in the sight.

''Oh, look, she's gone mad. This is hilarious. First she blows up the classroom and now she's talking to nothing!'' Kirche laughed.

''More than that,'' Tabitha murmured. Louise's ghost familiar was perhaps the most dangerous one in the academy, is his abilities were as she suspected. She didn't think that giving a bullied girl what was essentially the perfect assassin was a good idea.

She paused to look up. She felt…watched for some reason. It was just that kind of sixth sense that sufficiently paranoid soldiers sometimes developed. There was danger in the air, but she could not quite place it.

''Is there something wrong Tabitha?'' Kirche asked.

''Nothing,'' Tabitha lied and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well I'm rather surprised at the pretty positive reaction I got so far. I didn't expect that people would quite like this. Here is the third snippet, that I wrote up. This is shorter than the others by a bit. In truth I intended these snippets to be around 1000-1500 words, but I got sidetracked and they kinda took off on their own. The next several snippets won't be as long as the first two.

Again, I am no expert on Nasuverse mechanics and I probably made a few mistakes with it. Call it artistic license, as the Nasuverse is complex enough. I am more focused on writing a cool story first and foremost.

Reviews and comments are welcomed. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes then please inform me.

**EDIT 11/11/12:** Edited things for the Myozthirirn's appearance.

* * *

Jean Colbert considered himself a learned man, although he was humble enough to consider himself just a humble student in many fields. However for the case for the young miss Vallière he had taken some more research.

So he poured through the books in the Fenrir Library, searching for references of masters being marked instead of their Familiars. He had spent long hours when not teachings his classes in order to fully understand what had happened. He hadn't had much luck truth to be told. He had searched references on the Founder's familiars and the runes they were branded with. But there had been only fleeting references at best to other types of markings that the Founder used.

''In all my conclusions weren't exactly comprehensive,'' Colbert told Osmond. The old headmaster looked out thoughtfully to the Academy ground below.

''I'm sure I don't have to tell you just how unprecedented summoning a human familiar is. The last this happened was Brimir's time,'' Colbert summarized.

''And this knight is not tied to any noble house?'' Osmond asked.

''None that we can confirm,'' Colbert nodded.

''I suppose that's good. It would be bad for the academy if we got caught up on a political dispute,'' Osmond noted.

''Do you know where he's from?'' Osmond asked.

''He stated he was foreign to these lands. I thought he had a hint of an Albion accent, but I can't say for certain,'' Colbert told him.

''I see, but even putting that aside, summoning a human familiar, that is interesting in itself,'' The Headmaster remarked.

''Miss Vallière has had problems with casting normal spells, yet she managed this? Perhaps her magic will improve after this,'' Colbert wondered. He had not been exasperated with the girl as many other teachers had been, but he hadn't seen much hope for her until now.

''We can hope. I would not wish to expel my students without good cause,'' Osmond mused.

''Then what about Miss Vallière familiar? Surely someone is going to take note of this? Her mother will surely want to know about a new retainer.'' The Professor stated

''Leave that to Vallière for now. Who knows. This might just turn out to be a minor incident after all.'' Osmond answered. ''Now there are some disturbing rumors about the thief Fouquet coming here…''

* * *

Louise looked outside to see the courtyard below. She had already finished with her midday classes and had gone to her room to finish opening packages that her family had sent her. She got such packages from time to time, often containing rare items from far off lands. Cattelya loved to send these things to her.

She had gotten know her familiar more over the last few days. Saber was accompanied her virtually everywhere, many times in astral form. He even was present inside the dining hall while she ate, albeit in astral form.

To an extent that rather creeped her out, having a ghost constantly follow her, although he tried to give her privacy when required. On the other hand having such an intimidating familiar made her feel better when around her fellow students.

Only a few of her classmates called her the Zero to her face. The fact that she had managed to summon such a fearsome familiar at seemed to quell all but the most condescending of her peers. Curiously Kirche seemed to be more curious than anything.

''Don't speak to her, Zerbst I mean,'' She pointed out the window at the distant form of Kirche. Next to her Saber stood as impassive as always, still clad in that great ebony armor, visor faintly glowing.

''The red headed woman?'' Saber questioned.

''Yes, her family and mine have been enemies for generations,'' Louise explained, before giving an abridged version of the events that drove a rift between the two families.

''So when it's time for a war her family and mine usually face each other,'' Louise told him. The black knight nodded.

''Will she be a threat?'' he inquired.

''What? No, Zerbst is an irritant, not an assassin. The worst she has is her bark,'' Louise told him.

''I understand.'' Saber replied.

He was not much of a conversationalist, Louise reflected. Saber had been curt and rather to the point when they spoke. Come to think of she didn't even know what he looked like under that armor of his.

''May I see your face?' Louise asked.

''I would rather not,'' The black knight responded.

''Why not? Are you horrifically disfigured? Are you ugly?'' a set of hideous mental images ran through her mind.

''No, I wear it out of shame,'' Saber explained.

''No familiar of mine needs to be ashamed. Come on, I want to see what you look like.'' Louise implored, putting on her best puppy dog face.

After a few moments Saber sighed and took off his helmet. Louise blinked as she took in his features. He was very handsome, just like in the paintings of knights and nobles she had seen in her family estate. That beauty however was rather marred by the deep bags under his eyes and the mournful look he had.

Saber reminded her of some of the old soldiers she had seen around her parents' estate, those old war veterans who had seen far too much. It made her wonder just what kind of person Saber was in the past. Was he a war veteran of some kind?

''You look rather dashing. Why do you keep that helm on?'' Louise asked. She actually wondered about that. She knew full plate was uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time, but Saber was evidently a ghost of some kind.

''Personal reasons,'' Saber answered cryptically. He put the helmet on a nearby table and looked briefly out of the sunlit window.

''You've been the perfect gentleman so far. I don't see why you need to be ashamed of anything,'' Louise told her.

''It's…private. Master I do not wish to speak of it,'' Saber sighed. He glanced over at the nearby table, hoping to change the subject.

''Did you receive a package?'' he asked.

''Oh that? Yes. My family sends them to me form time to time along with money. All students often get them from their own families.'' Louise spread apart the packaging material to look in.

''Your family must love you very much then,'' Saber commented. He sounded almost envious.

''Oh, this is mostly from my sister Cattelya. She's the sweetest of them all. Eleanor, my other sister is more strict and demanding. My father is nice enough, but none of them compare to my mother,'' Louise commented.

''Forgive my ignorance Master, but who is your mother?'' Saber asked curiously, walking over and observing some of the things that Louise received.

''Karin of the Heavy Wind, the greatest Wind Mage ever,'' Louise said proudly. She looked at him curiously. ''You really are a foreigner aren't you? I'm surprised that you've never heard of my mother.''

''I apologize for my ignorance Master,'' Saber nodded. He picked up some of the items.

''What are these?'' he asked curiously. They were strange things. He had never seen them before.

''They're called coconuts. They're from Rub' al Khali, one of distant lands beyond the Holy Land. They're a type of fruit I'm told. It's pretty hard to ship them all over here, but my family's rich enough,'' Louise commented.

Saber looked curious as he clapped the coconut halves softly together. A clopping noise ensued.

''That's almost sounds like a horse. Funny isn't it?'' the pink-haired girl chuckled. ''I could have a servant carry those behind you as you rode into battle. It might scare off some bandits.''

''Yes, funny,'' Saber replied dryly and carefully. He set down the items. ''You mentioned that your family sent you these. But do you not have any other relations or friends?''

Louise looked down at the ground thoughtfully, hands clasped behind her back.

''Well there is Wardes, my fiancée. He always supported me. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably doing glorious work for Crown…''

Smoke poured everywhere as Wardes finished the Ritual. His heart beat in trepidation. This one was important. Wardes had performed ''Summon Servant'' before in his youth in order to become a full-fledged mage, but this ritual was different.

In a way this ritual marked the point when he had fully committed to the path of treachery. He had given the matter much thought, but ultimately his desire to go to the Holy Land and find out the fate of his mother overrode his loyalty to Tristain.

He had made contact with agents of Reconquista, who directed him to another being. An older man with ties to King Joseph of Gallia. Then he learned just how deep Reconquista's influence went and the true prize at stake.

Wardes looked over the form of his new Servant. It was a man, but unlike any other man be had seen. It was a foreign-looking warrior clad in strange red and gold lamellar armor, forged into strange patterns that Wardes had never seen before. This warrior's dark red hair was cropped close and he wore a large red-tailed headdress.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?'' the man said.

"Yes. I summoned you.,' Wardes glanced at the red markings on his hand. Two, only two were present.

"Excellent. I am Servant Lancer and-'' the man looked around and spotted another figure nearby.

This was the Myozthirirn, the being that had helped orchestrate Reconquista's plans and had aided Wardes with this ritual. Myozthirirn was a woman, and a beautiful one at that, although Wardes could not fully see her features due to the hood she wore around her face. He did catch sight of her dark curls spilling down and her sensuous red lips.

"The Caster perhaps?'' Lancer muttered in excitement.

Lancer materialized a massive strange-looking halberd out of thin air. Wardes watched as he brandished it with ungodly skill and Lancer began to move forwards to the Myozthirirn who merely smiled. Wardes sighed, he may have distrusted the woman, but he needed her alive.

"Stop. She's an ally,'' Wardes told Lancer. Lancer paused, glancing at Wardes.

"Truly?''

"We have an agreement,'' Wardes said hesitantly.

"What he means is that without me your summons here would not have been possible. Without me our goal could not be realized,'' the Myozthirirn chuckled. She looked at the Servant.

"Heh, the Flying General as your Servant? A traitor for a traitor then. I suppose that's appropriate,'' The Myozthirirn remarked.

"If you don't have any further instructions I suggest you leave,'' Wardes replied. He was not going to exchange insults with Joseph's lackey.

"Don't forget our agreement. You owe everything to us. Even as a Square Mage summoning a servant would have been virtually impossible. Only a Void Mage, an Elf or perhaps one of the Royal family could do it. You only succeeded at all because of my assistance,'' The Myozthirirn practically sneered.

"Do you still have those two markings?'' the woman asked.

"Yes, what of it?'' Wardes asked.

"Never mind.'' The woman dismissed him before walking off. Lancer and Wardes stood silently as she left.

"Can I kill her eventually?'' Lancer asked.

"Eventually,'' Wardes nodded. ''But you'll have to wait. Come, we need to discuss our plans. I am Viscount Wardes. You are the Knight of the Lance correct?'' he asked.

"Indeed. You could have not summoned a greater warrior in all of China.'' Lancer smirked.

He didn't know what place ''China'' was, but Wardes supposed that would do for now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Bringing other Servants into Halkeginia is pretty much something I always intended to do. Because otherwise this story would turn into an effortless curbstomp with Lancelot easily beating everything. I mean he's _Lancelot_. While that might be amusing for a one-shot it's not the kind of story I'm interested in if I'm writing for several snippets. Thus the Servants as well as the wider implications of that.

And yes, the Monty Python reference was a shameless one I admit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the delay between this snippet and the last one. I had some personal issues to work out in addition to some constructive criticism that I got on Spacebattles. I spent time mulling over that and I even almost considered deleting this story before considering otherwise.

But I decided to take the advice of some of the other forum members and focus on writing a cool story and not worrying too much about the mechanics. Is there a Grail War on Halkeginia? Yes. You could probably blame it on Zeltrech.

Yeah, that my explanation. I'm aware I probably just ran roughshod over some Nasuverse mechanics, but I'm not too bothered by it. I admit I focus more on the plot than getting the mechanics done correctly. Nasu himself ignores his own mechanics when he wants to anyway.

Now this is important. The past chapters have been edited. Previously I had Zouken as the Myozthirirn. Then I replaced him with somebody else and made a few changes to the command seals that had been used so far.

The Exhibition Fair is an anime only event, but I choose to put it in as I thought it worked better for the story I was trying to tell. I will note that this snippet is much longer than I first intended. The following ones probably won't be as long.

Again, inform me of any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Lancelot du Lac stood silently outside of Louise's dressing room, still in spirit form. It was dark now and the various students of the Tristain Academy of magic were now going to bed. It had been an important day after all, Princess Henrietta of Tristain had come to visit the academy.

Lancelot had stood in the crowd of students as he watched the Mage Guards come up, surrounding a pair of carriages. Cardinal Mazarin had emerged first, the followed by the carriage of Princess Henrietta de Tristain. Everyone had cheered. Lancelot stayed silent. After all, she was not his king. He supposed that the Princess herself was quite beautiful, with classical noble features and shoulder length purple hair, but Lancelot had seen many beauties in his time and was not especially impressed.

After the day of pomp and circumstance Louise had retired to her room in a rather strange mood. Lancelot could quite place it. Was it her magical difficulties? She was still having trouble making anything other than an explosion.

Perhaps this girl had been better off having summoned Caster to help her with her magic. Merlin would have been a good mentor for her, despite his rather mischievous ways. Lancelot only wished he could have helped her more than just being a killing machine. Then again Merlin would have found this entire place most curious, if only for the sheer difference in magical philosophy and usage. The mages of his time were quite different than the mages of Louise's land in power and philosophy.

His thoughts were interrupted by almost silent footsteps coming up the hallway. Lancelot looked to see a cloaked form come through the shadows. The torchlight flickered faintly off the firgure as it moved towards Louise's door. No, this was not a teacher, Lancelot figured.

Lancelot promptly manifested in physical form right as the figure arrived at the door. He moved in front of it, blocking the way with his black armored bulk. Misty shadows manifested around his form in coiling wisps.

''Who are you and what is your purpose here?'' Lancelot said coldly.

The figure seemed shocked at his sudden appearance. Lancelot thought he saw a wand under that cloak.

''I came to see Louise. I mean her no harm.'' The figure said quickly. Going by the voice the figure was female.

''A likely story. How do I know that you are not some assassin or kidnapper intending to do harm to my Mas-'' Lancelot began but the door opened. A sleepy looking Louise exited and the figure pulled back her cloak a bit. It was Henrietta. He recognized the short purple hair and the heart shaped classical features.

''Louise Françoise?''

_''Your Highness?''_ Louise blinked in shock.

''Not here, may I come in?'' Henrietta asked, pulling back her hood as she looked hurriedly around.

''Yes, let her in Saber!''

* * *

''I must say, you have a very stealthy familiar. I did not notice him until the last minute.'' Henrietta commented to Louise. Louise was shocked to see her friend arrive. They had not seen each other for quite some time.

It had been good to see her again. Henrietta had truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman, one that made Louise herself feel inadequate. Here was this powerful gorgeous young woman who was princess of Tristain as well. Louise herself was a flat-chested failure of a Mage who's only redeeming feature was a powerful servant.

''He should not have blocked you so brazenly.'' Louise apologized swiftly, concerned that Saber had offended.

''Oh, no, that's fine. You should be proud to have such a loyal familiar.'' Henrietta commented. She glanced at Saber, who stood silently in the corner of the room. ''Although I never heard of a human summon before…'' she trailed off.

''Never mind that. It was good to see you again Louise Françoise. I wish you luck in the Fair tomorrow.'' Henrietta smiled.

''Thank you your Highness,'' Louise bowed as Henrietta pulled up her hood and left the room. Then it was just Saber and Louise. The Knight looked at her through his visor, still silent and stoic as a statue.

''Saber I-'' Louise paused.

''If you are angry at my actions in almost harming the Princess then I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary,'' Saber nodded. ''I warn you though, normal weapons cannot harm a Servant, and you lack the magic needed to hurt me. I do not require food so you cannot starve me.'' He explained.

Louise's angry rant died in her throat. Founder's blood, he sounded almost eager to be punished!

''I could flagellate myself. I should be able to fashion a whip that is able to cause harm to me. Would you like fifty lashes? That would be quite painful for me,'' Saber explained, suddenly his armor disappearing, leaving him clad only in a pair of black pants. Louise watched as he reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out the riding crop. It promptly twisted into a strange black parody of itself.

''No Stop!'' Louise suddenly said as Saber raised it in preparation to whip himself.

''You do not wish to punish me?'' he sounded almost disappointed for some reason.

''You did your best to protect me. If that had not been Henrietta then it might have been an assassin sent to kill me. My family does have enemies.'' Louise pointed out. She felt angry at him for almost threatening her Princess, but at the same time she was surprised at his loyalty. She had heard tales of truly dedicated bodyguards, and in a way it pleased her to have such a loyal retainer.

That and he sounded a little too eager to be punished. What point was there in punishing someone if they would _welcome_ it? Saber lowered the whip.

''I see then,'' He nodded and the armor appeared again.

''Your punishment will be to keep watch for the rest of the night.'' Louise told him. The helmet dipped a bit in acknowledgement. The black knight turned around but paused.

''As I understand from the conversation, you were friends with Princess Henrietta? Is that correct?'' Saber asked.

''Yes, I had the honor to be her childhood companion.'' Louise clarified. Was her Servant feeling jealous?''

''I suppose that's good. I…was friends with royalty once.'' Saber commented.

''A princess?'' Louise asked.

''A King to be more precise. And the Queen as well.'' Saber told her.

''You must have been a very valued knight. I'm sure they miss you very much.'' Louise commented. She had no idea her knight had been to highly trusted by royalty. He stiffened a bit.

''Saber?'' she asked in concern.

''Perhaps I said too much…'' he mused darkly. He turned and walked out of the room, apparently unable to finish what he wanted to say.

* * *

Saber and Louise walked through the Academy grounds. Here was the Exhibition Fair, a time when the students of the Tristain magical academy would show off their familiars. Louise wanted to take part of it, just to show up Zerbst and her salamander. Summoning Saber had been enough to at least quiet many of her detractors, but she wanted this to be her ace in the hole to silence them.

She had dreamed of summoning a mighty dragon or manticore, and having it perform tricks in front of the crown. Then everyone would praise her and Zerbst would be so ashamed at being outpaced by her awesome familiar.

Well, she didn't quite get a dragon or manticore. Instead she apparently got a ghost knight of sorts. Well, she figured that Saber must surely have some amazing tricks, after all how many ghost familiars did the other students have?

''Master, I am not sure this is a good idea.'' Saber told out cautiously.

''Why now? I can't let Zerbst outstage me,'' Louise told him.

''Other Servants might be watching, it might be disadvantageous if they were to gain an idea of my abilities,'' Saber warned her.

''I haven't seen anybody like you for days now. I think you're overstating this whole ''Holy Grail War.'' Louise commented.

''It is better to be cautious and wrong then reckless and dead,'' Saber pointed out.

''Surely showing off a few tricks can't hurt?'' Louise questioned.

Saber was silent for a moment, but Louise thought he grimaced under his helmet. Performing tricks like a trained animal was probably not what knights usually did. She could tell he didn't quite like the idea, she he would probably do it if she insisted.

''Think of it like a tournament, and you have to win,'' she said encouragingly.

''…fine.'' Saber said reluctantly.

''Oh good! What can you do? Can you do the disappearing trick or the shadows trick?'' she asked.

''I would be keeping my Noble Phantasm on at least to lessen any chance of exposure of enemy Servants spotting me.'' Saber spoke, black shadows coming off his body, shrouding him in a dark mantle of shadows.

''I do however I have other tricks of my own.''

* * *

The familiars of the academy students came and went. There was Tabitha with her dragon, who performed amazing aerial tricks for the judges. There was Kirche with her salamander, who shot flames into the air. There was Guiche with his mole who…looked pretty.

Then came Louise and her familiar's turn. Kirche waited curiously. She had been surprised to see Louise summon some sort of knight as her familiar, rather than utterly fail. She wondered what the Zero's familiar could do. Swing swords? Joust? That was what she had expected knights to do in her homeland.

The black knight got up on stage, black shadows billowing off his form as a quartet of servants labored to carry up a piece of firewood, it was a large round log, one that was rather thick and heavy. They grunted in exertion as they finally dropped it on the stage.

Louise scuttled up behind her familiar as another servant came up on stage, bearing a pail. He offered it to the intimidating black knight, who promptly reached in and pulled out the object within and lifted it up.

''A herring?'' Kirche said in amazement as a rumble of amused comments broke through the crowd. What did Louise's familiar intend to do with a dead fish? And why was there a heavy log in front of the knight?

Her questions were answered as the black knights gripped the now glowing herring and promptly hacked down with it. To Kirche's amazement the wood splintered under the blow. The rest of the students were silent as the black knight continued to work at the log.

Down and down did the herring come until the log was finally sliced into two halves. The black knight stepped back as a wave of stunned applause broke through the student body. A group of servants came up to clear out the debris.

''A herring?'' she heard Guiche gawk. ''He cut a log in half with a herring?''

* * *

His master was ecstatic, Saber noted. He had not really seen her quite this happy since…well ever. She was practically bouncing as they walked home after the familiar festival, a bright smile on her lips. Saber followed her, as dutifully as always.

''Did you see the look of Zerbst's face?'' Louise crowed. ''I've been waiting years for that look!''

''I am pleased to have succeeded.'' Lancelot told her. He felt rather humiliated in a fashion. He, who was once the greatest knight under King Arthur, was reduced to performing parlor tricks with his Noble Phantasm for a bunch of immature schoolchildren.

_Oh how the mighty had fallen,_ he noted bitterly.

''I can't wait to show Princess Henrietta more!'' Louse commented. As the other familiars performed there tricks she had moved off quickly with Lancelot, determined to find something even more ludicrous to perform with. She had thought that maybe Henrietta might award her with another prize then.

Both Louise and he stopped as they rounded the corner, noting the rather large golem that was apparently trying to punch down the walls of the Academy. Lancelot looked up, noting the massive proportions of the thing.

He slipped into combat mode. Apparently there was some sort of attacker trying to get into the castle. He immediately positioned himself on front of Louise, in case of danger.

''This isn't working dammit!'' The hooded figure on top of the golem cursed angrily. Evidently they had been trying to get into the castle walls for some time now but had failed. The figure looked down.

''I guess I took too long. Out of my way then!'' Then the massive earth construct raised one huge fist and attempted to hit the two figures. Attempted being the key word.

Lancelot quickly grabbed the pint-sized Louise under one arm and moved her out of danger, landing a good thirty feet away. Louise felt like her heart had leapt in her chest as the sudden leap, but it was better than being crushed into paste.

''Saber?'' she squawked.

''Please stay her. I shall handle this attacker,'' He told her.

''How? You'll be crushed!'' he exclaimed.

'I've fought worse,'' Saber said, as he grabbed a nearby chair, black lines twisting across it. With that he then took off, charging at the golem.

* * *

Osmond and Colbert moved through the Academy grounds. Princess Henrietta had been safely evacuated with her Mage Guards and the students had been taken to safety as well. Then it dawned on them that this was no assassination attempt.

Realization had raced through Colbert's mind that Fouquet had struck. They had heard rumors of that thief yes, but never had he thought that Fouquet would be so bold as to strike when the Princess was nearby.

Or perhaps that was his plan, strike while everyone's attention was on the Princess. In retrospect Colbert realized how much be had been played as a fool. He when he saw the figure in Saber's arms, he realized how just how badly he had been tricked.

It was Longueville, but unconscious and beaten. Behind Saber and an awestruck Louise was the collapsed remains of a massive golem. Saber was calmly finished explaining just what he went on and how he had apprehended Fouquet.

''Longueville was Fouquet?'' muttered Osmond in amazement. Colbert had spoken with her not too long ago.

''And you apprehended her? How? She must have been a triangle class mage at least!'' Osmond exclaimed.

Saber held up the chair.

''A chair?'' Colbert commented in disbelief.

''Correct.'' Saber nodded. ''It was most useful.''

* * *

Wardes walked through the streets of Tristainia. Thousands of buildings crowded around the massive royal palace. In it lived over ninety thousand people. It was the crown jewel of the small country of Tristain.

Tristain, as it was a rather small country, had only a handful of populated cities compared to the Gallia or the cosmopolitan giant that was Germania. Most of their people lived in small towns and villages across the nation. Wardes himself ducked into a nearby inn and looked around for the bartender. He got up and inquired if a certain guest had arrived. The bartender confirmed that and Wardes gave his thanks and paid the man his due.

The Viscount moved up the stairs to the rented room were his co-conspirator was currently living. She disliked the capital, but she had contacted him recently in order to personally confirm certain reports she had heard. Wardes opened the door and entered silently. He saw her hooded form in the shadows, her features lit only by a single flickering candle. Wardes closed the door behind him, careful that nobody had spotted him before the turned to the woman.

''Viscount.''

''Caster,'' He answered. He didn't like the woman, but she was Reconquista's link to Gallia and Joseph's machinations.

''If my intelligence is correct then Fouquet failed.''

''Correct,'' Wardes nodded. He had hired Fouquet to steal the Staff of Destruction. Her failure came as a surprise to him. She was allegedly the best after all.

''I trust your identity has not been compromised?'' Caster asked.

''I took pains to conceal my identity. I'm no amateur.'' Wardes told her.

''Good, although I again state my disappointment with Fouquet's defeat. Did we hire an incompetent?'' she wondered.

''No, she was defeated by a single knight. But this is no ordinary knight. My sources tell me he is called Saber.'' Wardes told her.

Ah, and there it is, the slight shift in posture. She recognized that name. Wardes knew that would rankle her sufficiently.

''So this war does have a Saber class after all. Then that explains Fouqet's defeat. I guess I can't belittle the thief now. Who was Saber with?'' Caster asked curiously.

''My fiancée, Louse Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière if my sources were correct.'' Wardes told her. He was rather surprised to learn it himself.

''Your fiancée? This adds an extra wrinkle to things,'' Caster mused.

''It need not be a complication, if Saber is loyal to Louise and I can get Louise to be loyal to me, then we may have another Servant on our side,'' Wardes pointed out.

''Try it them, but do be careful. It's not that I care for your life, but getting a spy this high into Henrietta's Mage Guards was no easy task for my Master. You may be a mighty Mage but before Saber you would be nothing.'' Caster warned him.

''I understand full well,'' Wardes answered. He was a confident man, but he held no illusions to his abilities. He had Lancer kill some bandits before. It had indeed been brutal.

''Now has Henrietta made any moves to save her fiancée?'' Caster asked.

''There is a mission to Albion. I am transferring to her Mage Guard soon. I'm leaving tonight. Nobody questions my intent, after all, I am head of the Griffon Knights.'' Wardes told her.

''Good. Do not fail us.'' Caster told him. ''Oh, and Viscount?''

''Yes?''

''Extract Fouquet from prison. She'll serve as a useful scout for the upcoming invasion at the least. '' Caster told him.

As he exited the room he became aware of Lancer in sprit form moving up next to him. It had been a very odd experience, having a spirit more or less trail him around, but eventually Wardes had gotten used to it.

''I overheard your conversation. Saber is it?'' questioned Lancer.

''It appears so,'' Wardes nodded.

''I want to fight him,'' Lancer stated bluntly. ''Killing Orcs is a waste of my talents.''

''Our plan requires a great deal of subtlety,'' Wardes reminded him.

''We'll just end up betraying them anyway,'' Lancer commented. Wardes wondered if he had to force Lancer to stay back.

''Go in the night when I arrive at Princess Henrietta's guard detail. Test him and see if you can learn who Saber is, but withdraw before you attract too much attention,'' Wardes instructed.

''Fine,'' Lancer grunted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another's Notes:** Here is the next snippet. It's mostly a character interaction bit and a focus on Lancelot and Louise's growing relationship as well as some bits with Colbert.

As stated, I'm more of a casual fan of the Nasuverse and I'm taking artistic license with some elements of it. Forgive me for taking liberties for the sake of the plot.

Reviews and comments are welcome. If you spot any grammar or spelling errors then please let me know.

* * *

_Louise found herself in front of a dilapidated building. It was run down and in a state of considerable disrepair. It in fact almost looked like a Church of some kind, although it was not one dedicated to the Founder._

_Of course what really drew her attention was the massive dragon in front of it._

_Founder's balls it was huge! It was far bigger than any dragon Louise had seen, being the size of the ruined church behind it. It spread massive bat-like wings that appeared to blot out the sun from where she was standing. Blood red eyes glared out and green fire billowed from its nostrils. This thing carried an aura of power that no dragon she had ever seen had._

_From across the clearing another figure stepped out. Louise caught the sight of a knight in burnished steel armor with a blue cloak. His war plate gleamed in the sunlight and he carried a shining blade in one hand and a unmarked shield in the other._

''_Foul beast! Your reign of terror ends here!'' the knight shouted, raising his blade._

_The dragon roared and gave a massive roared before green fire rushed out in billowing flames and Louise suddenly found herself engulfed in fla-_

* * *

''-Master wake up,'' came the voice of Saber as she felt the touch of a cold metal gauntlet on her shoulder. Louise woke up with a gasp as she blinked, the rays of sunlight filling her vision. As she cleared her eyes she thought she saw that shining knight from her dreams.

But no, as she cleared her vision she saw only the ebony form of Saber standing next to her bed, looking concerned, or looking concerned as best as one wearing a full-face helmet could. He removed his clawed gauntlet from her shoulder.

''It's morning. You will miss breakfast if you tarry and longer. I have prepared your clothes.'' Saber gestured over to a nearby table.

''Oh,'' Louise blinked. It was time to get up and prepare for the day's events. She moved out and quickly began to dress herself. Her mind was still focused on the dream she had. It had not been like anything she had ever dreamt before, the events being so real it was as if she herself was standing there.

She had never had dreams like that before. Most of the time it had been dreams about her becoming a famous and successful mage, or nightmares about Eleanor chasing her with a whip. It was a rather unnerving experience for her.

''Master,'' Saber spoke suddenly.

''Yes?''

''I have a request for you,'' He said. Louise thought that odd. Saber had never made a request before. He was normally quiet and subservient.

''What is it then?''

''I wish to meet with you after breakfast, during a free period, it concerns your magic.''

* * *

Later after breakfast, Louise and her Servant stood outside the Academy in the forest. Great oaks and tall trees surrounded them. In the distance the Servant could hear the sound of birds chirping and other forests beasts moving about in the woods.

''I still don't see how this is going to work.'' Louise grumbled. She had practiced countless times with her magic before and had never succeeded.

''Just try and concentrate. Please use an offensive spell, perhaps a fire one,'' Saber told her patiently, in an encouraging tone of voice.

Louise sighed and chanted the necessary words for the Fireball spell, which was Kirche's favorite. She pointed at the nearby tree and it exploded into chips of splinters and wood.

''See? I failed,'' Louise told Saber.

''Not quite,'' He said.

''Huh? What do you mean? I cast no flame!'' Louise told him.

''Look at the tree. You virtually split it in half with that explosion. You caused something with it. If you were truly inept with magic then you would have done nothing at all,'' Saber explained.

''I already know that I can just cause explosions. That's not new,'' Louise gestured with her wand.

''You can harm things, imagine if that were used on a _living_ man,'' Saber told her.

Louise paused, images of that explosion effect applied to living flesh. The results would…not be pretty at all, she realized. Then a few seconds later she realized that she indeed had the power to kill somebody. What she had dismissed as a useless byproduct was indeed a weapon.

It was truly she intellectually knew that all the students on campus fully possessed the power to kill another human being. She knew Kirche or Colbert could burn someone to death quite easily, Tabitha would drown someone and even Guiche with his golems could smash a human into a bloody pulp, but she had never really thought about it too deeply.

''I-'' she began.

''-need to have some sort of defense. What if you are attacked by bandits and I am not around to help you? Or another man tries to rape you?'' Saber questioned. He placed one clawed gauntlet on Louise's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

''I do not do this to be sadistic or cruel to your feelings, but you need some sort of self-defense. Starting with what you have is a good start at least,'' Saber continued.

''I would prefer not to kill anybody,'' Louise said.

''As would I, but we rarely get what we want. I have been forced to draw my blade before to take lives in service to my King, but I did not take undue pleasure in it. Your parents have undoubtedly taken lives before. Sometimes it is a necessary evil.'' Saber told her.

''I know that I just-'' Louise sighed. She didn't want to think about that.

''I know it must be hard for you to think about that, but I just want you to be safe,'' Saber explained.

''I-thank you,'' Louise nodded. Saber sounded so utterly sincere she found it hard to deny him.

''Now, let's practice that a few more times, to see if you can control your aim,'' Saber told her.

''Bit I have to deliver some homework to Professor Colbert-''

''I shall do that. Do not worry,'' Saber assured her. The pink-haired girl paused and looked at him again.

''I have to get you to meet my mother. Just to see the reaction. She would either love you or hate you.''

* * *

Tabitha flew on Sylphid, looking down at the bursts of leaves that periodically flew up over the treetops. She heard the occasional creaking of falling trees as well. To the casual listener it might have sounded like a lumber operation if not for the sound of explosions. She knew better. She watched from above, having spotted the distinctive pink-haired form of Louise and the imposing black-armored form of Saber. From here they looked like twin little specks, but Tabitha had eventually made them out.

Louise was practicing her magic, or lack thereof. Tabitha knew that Louise lacked the traditional four elements, so she wasn't quite sure what Louise was trying to accomplish here. Was she trying to improve her magic through sheer effort? Tabitha gave her points for trying at least.

After a few minutes Tabitha realized what they were doing. She was practicing her explosions. In retrospect it seemed rather obvious as to the application. Plenty of students had been scorched by her explosions, but to actually make it into a weapon?

That was probably Saber's idea. He was the big issue here. Her mind had sized him up first as a threat and her intuition had proven correct in that regard. He was far more dangerous than a mere commoner man-at-arms. He had defeated a triangle class mage armed with only a chair if the information she had was correct. Even discounting the chair part as an exaggeration, he had defeated a powerful mage singlehandedly and without injury.

That was an incredible feat. Tabitha herself was a triangle mage, but even to fight another skilled triangle like Fouqet would be a tough battle at least. She would have preferred a sneak attack as opposed to outright combat in that case.

Saber was a danger yes, but who was he a danger to? She wondered. He had been nothing but subservient to Louise so far, but in a way that subservience could make him dangerous if Louise ever decided to have him attack someone. Her earlier thoughts on the bullied girl gaining the metaphorical dragon seemed appropriate now.

She paused before gently nudging Slyphid to fly a bit closer, but not too close lest Saber spot her. If he maintained her current course they would not locate her. Louise may have been a fellow classmate, but Tabitha needed to know everything about this dangerous familiar. She didn't like being in the dark about an unknown threat.

* * *

Lancelot stopped outside the room, a sheaf of papers in his hand. He was delivering some of Louise's essays to one of her teachers. It was a rather base task for a knight but Lancelot did it anyway.

Louise herself was resting after their training session with her explosions. She had exhausted herself a bit and Lancelot had urged her to stop before she became too exhausted. She had not made much progress at all, and she would require far more training, both in magic and in some form of blade. Lancelot was already making plans to train her in dagger fighting.

He paused suddenly. Was he actually starting to care for Louise? She was his Master and he was the Servant but the more he lived with her and found out about her, the more he sympathized with her. A mage who could not perform magic in a land that revolved around magic. He actually _felt_ for her.

Damn. Why couldn't he have been Berserker? Everything would have been so simple then…

_But enough of that for the moment,_ the black knight thought. He then knocked lightly on the door.

''Come in!'' a voice said faintly. Lancelot pushed opened the door and entered into a rather unusual-looking room.

Various mechanical devices of unusual design were placed on the tables, in various half-finished states of disrepair. Lancelot saw mechanical joints and clockwork parts along with what looked like to be some sort of mechanical snake.

''Oh, Miss Vallière's familiar. What can I do for you?'' welcomed Colbert.

Lancelot had seen the man before when he was first summoned into this world, but he hadn't paid much attention to him. Now after living for a few days here he began to take more notice of the various Academy staff.

Colbert was a balding middle-aged man of average height. He also specialized in fire magic. Colbert was probably one of the few teachers that did not treat Louise with the sense of exasperation that often came when she failed to perform magic.

The black knight rated him higher than most just because of that. The knight lifted the papers forward.

''This is Master's homework assignment she completed. She asked me to give it to you,'' Lancelot nodded.

''Ah yes, the essay on firestones,'' Colbert took the papers and looked them over briefly. Lancelot paused to scan the various things across the table.

''What are those? If you do not mind me asking?'' Lancelot asked curiously. He had seen nothing like those things at the Academy. He had seen something like that in Merlin's workshop before, but the eccentric old mage had mostly kept to himself in that regard.

''Oh, just some inventions I was working on. It's a hobby of mine,'' Colbert quickly responded, obviously eager to talk with someone who seemed interested in his works.

''What do they do?''

''Oh, this one is a working model of a mechanical snake, this is a form of kiln, this is a lamp of my own design,'' Colbert hurried over to one of the tables and gestured to them. ''You see it's all powered by fire magic.'' He glanced up.

''Most people believe fire magic can only do destructive things and its only use is for war,'' Colbert continued to explaine with rising passion in his voice.

''I take it you believe differently then?'' Lancelot questioned, intrigued.

''Correct. I believe that fire can also be used for purposes beyond mere destruction. After all do we not use fire for lamps and kindling? Fire can destroy, but fire is also life. I prefer to explore the more productive elements of fire's power,'' The Professor told him with pride.

''It's a noble view,'' Lancelot meant it. He may have been a knight, but he had his own admiration for those men who found ways to benefit others through peaceful efforts. The Professor's statement made sense. He mentally raised his opinion of the man.

''I didn't know you were inclined in this sort of thing,'' Colbert inquired curiously.

''I'm not. It's just that a…friend used to have things like this. He brought them back from his travels to far off places. They were clockwork things that amused my King's court. It's not quite the same as your works here, but its close enough,'' Lancelot told him.

Merlin didn't _invent_ such things per say, but he had been to distant lands in Arabia and Cathay and brought back gifts. He remembered seeing a Byzantine water clock with its advanced gearing. It was quite primitive compared to Colbert's inventions though.

''Really? Where if your friend now? Can I contact him?'' Colbert asked with clear curiosity in his tone. Lancelot winced a bit inside his armor. He was going to have to disappoint him.

''No my friend is no longer in the realm of mortal men,'' Lancelot told him, deciding that would be the best answer.

''Ah, my condolences, I didn't mean to pry,'' Colbert apologized quickly.

''You don't need to feel sorry. Your curiosity is…refreshing. You would have liked to meet him,'' Lancelot sighed.

''Well it was a pleasure to talk with you Sir Saber,'' Colbert said.

''Likewise. You seem to be the honorable sort of man,'' Lancelot nodded.

* * *

Colbert watched Saber leave, the long tassels on the back of his armor waving a bit before he closed the door behind him. The Flame Snake thought it funny how those long bits never seemed to trip up Saber at all.

He sat the documents on his desk and paused to wonder about just had happened. He had been excited to find someone taking in interest in his inventions. Few people had up until that point. Colbert felt glad to be appreciated.

He had been in such a dark state after D'Angleterre and the crimes he had committed. Oh Founder, he still had nightmares about burning people alive and to this day he was still queasy around the stench of burned meat.

He turned his thoughts to Saber himself. He didn't think too much about the man when he first appeared, save for how unusual it was to summon a human familiar and just how nightmarish his black armor looked.

Saber had always appeared around campus as Louise's familiar, but he first surprised Colbert by chopping a log in half with a herring and then proceeding to defeat a triangle-class mage with a mere chair.

That had surprised Colbert. It caused him to pay a bit more attention to Saber and his apparent ability to warp the objects he touched. Colbert had seen him do something to that herring and he saw black lines across the chair before Saber set it down.

Yes, Saber had powers of some sort. Seeing that caused Colbert's old instincts to kick in. Was he a mage? Disowned nobles were hardly unknown, but Colbert had never heard of any magic like the power he had displayed.

That and the fact that Saber never removed his helmet had caused Colbert to become suspicious of him. Whatever his past crimes, Colbert was protective of the students under his care. But thankfully Saber had shown no violent tendencies twords the students yet.

The black knight was still mostly an enigma in terms of personality. Colbert thought him to be depressed judging by the tone of his voice and his general stoic nature. But Saber seemed to have a noble side to him as well.

Yes, he would certainly like to speak to Saber again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I like writing Colbert he's one of my favorite characters in ZnT. If he and Lancelot knew more about each other's pasts they might sympathize with each other more. In a way both are looking for redemption.

EDIT: Thanks to BlackWarth for clarification on the Explosion part.

He's trying to help her, but she's not making any real progess until she get's the Prayer Book. She won't be able to control or make any effective use of it until then.

As for the clocks, I believe they had some things like that in the early Dark Ages, but it was mostly in Byzantine and Islamic lands. I figure Merlin might have a few of those things lying around.

Next up is the Ragdorian Lake adventure with a certain Water Spirit and then further developments with Wardes and Lancer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is the next snippet. Several sources give the Lady of the Lake different names. I've chosen to go with Nimue here.

Now I guess I should address this here, since it covers more the fic itself than just responding to a single reader. As for Siesta and Mott's situation…well originally this fic has been based around the Light Novel continuity and timeline. Mott did not exist in that continuity.

Really, the anime and light novels are actually quite different in terms of how certain events happen. The anime adds certain events and takes out others. I admit to basically making this a mix of anime and manga continuity.

So initially intended to just follow the manga timeline but I later ended up adding the Exhibition Fair to show off Lancelot's skills and I moved the Ragdorian Lake adventure up to have some more character development for Lancelot and Louise.

As for Siesta, as I said Mott did not exist and she really hasn't had much appearance other than to wash clothes to for Louise. I thought about her character, but frankly there's not really much she can do with Lancelot unlike with Saito. To Siesta, Lancelot is just some stoic, intimidating bodyguard while to Lancelot, Siesta is just some nameless maid he met once.

As for the pairing, I don't think there will be one for Lancelot. Because frankly, considering his current personality and history I can't see him engaging on any kind of romantic relationship. As for Derflinger he might appear in the future.

Again, inform me of any spelling or grammar errors. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

''What did you do?'' Lancelot asked, danger at the very edge of his voice.

''It was an accident!'' Montmorency said.

''_What did you do?_'' The black knight repeated, voice rising.

''It was for my unfaithful boyfriend!'' Montmorency insisted. She was a rather small blonde haired girl with her hair done up in artfully crafted ringlets. Lancelot was aware of her as Louise's classmate, but had never paid too much attention to her until now.

''My dear Montmorency you know you never had to do that to gain my loyalty. You angelic beauty has already ensnared me,'' Guiche de Garmont, a young blonde haired boy, said to her. He was another one of Louise's classmates, one that had apparently courted many women on the side. Lancelot thought him to be almost painfully bad with his attempts at courting ladies.

''Malicorne my love please come back to me!'' Louise mumbled, rocking back and forth in Lancelot's gauntlet.

Lancelot paused to look at his drugged Master. These two had slipped her some sort of love potion that had promptly changed Louise's behavior to lust after the first person she had seen. Unfortunately that had been Malicorne. He had his hands full keeping her away from the fat boy.

Lancelot was not quite sure what had happened between Montmorency, Guiche, Malicorne and Louise, but he was very angry, not only at them but himself. What if she had drank poison and died? It would have been all too easy for someone like assassin to have done that.

''You have done my Master and her family a grave insult,'' Lancelot said.

''It will wear off eventually! You'll just have to keep Malicorne away from her until then,'' Montmorency argued.

''You drugged her with what I am guessing to be an illegal potion. More to the point Louise is the daughter of the Vallière family, a family that as I understand outranks yours on the social scale. Her mother I am told, is especially strict and fearsome. Now how do you think they will react if I tell them that their daughter was drugged and dead set on mounting the nearest boy that she could find?'' Lancelot said.

Montmorency's face went even whiter than possible. Lancelot normally hated threatening women, but this was his _Master_ who was poisoned. In addition it brought back painful memories of his own past.

Elaine of Corbenic had raped him with the aide of the enchantress Brusen. It had been at the behest of her father, King Pellas, who had desired to produce the perfect Christian knight. They drugged and enchanted him into thinking Elaine was Guinevere. He had slept with her and the result had been Galahad.

Then they later did it _again_. He had never felt such shame at the defilement. His clawed gauntlets clenched in barely contained anger, but he restrained himself from directly threatening Montmorency, but she had done no major harm yet.

''Mon-mon, listen to him. The Vallière are only a short step away from the royal line,'' Guiche urged.

''You will cure her and help me fix this. If you do that then I will be gracious enough to forget this whole affair,'' Lancelot told her.

''C'mon Saber! I need Malicorne! I want to show him all my love!'' Louise wriggled against his grip. Lancelot supposed it was lucky that she was too drugged to use the command seals on her hand to force him to let her go.

Montmorency chewed her lip nervously, as she considered his offer.

''Fine, but I shall need a tear of the Water Spirit,'' Montmorency explained.

''Water Spirit?'' Lancelot questioned. Oh, he was all too familiar with things like that…

All of a sudden memories of Nimue, his mother in all but blood, came to vision. He remembered her beautiful eyes and hair. He remembered the mystical realm of the Lake were he had spent his childhood in better days. He remembered being trained as the noble white knight of the Lady.

''It's a Water Spirit at Lake Ragdorian. My family has negotiated with it before,'' Montmorency told him.

''You need to make it weep then?'' the black knight asked curiously. Was this Water Spirit an enchantress like the Lady of the Lake?

''No, a tear refers to any part of its body. I just need to ask for a piece of it,'' The girl explained.

''Then we leave immediately,'' Lancelot nodded.

* * *

Ragdorian Lake took about a day's ride away from the Academy. Lancelot was forced to ride with Louise on a horse provided, while he forcibly dragged Montmorency and Guiche along in order to keep an eye on their end of the deal.

Louise herself had grown more quiet and despondent ever since she had been removed from the Academy and away from Malicorne. Lancelot was worried about her health. He prayed that this would have no long-term effects.

''Saber,'' she whispered. ''When can I see Malicorne?''

''You will see him soon, I promise,'' Lancelot told her.

_After you are cured_, he mentally added.

Lancelot had taken care to at least pay attention to the countryside as they rode through it. He spotted many familiar sights such as peasants toiling in fields and people going about their business, they came to their destination.

Ragdorian Lake was a glittering blue jewel in the midst of the rolling green lands. Located at the border of Gallia, it was usually administered directly by the royal family. Here Montmorency's ancestors had made their pacts with the Water Spirit.

''Here we are.''

Lancelot brought the horse to a gentle stop and dismounted before carrying Louise as gentle as he could. Guiche and Montmorency also got down from their horses and looked down at the Lake from their position next to the black knight.

''It's strange, the water level has risen here, it should be further down,'' Montmorency mused.

''Irrelevant. Summon the spirit and get the tear,'' Lancelot commanded. The sooner this was done for then the sooner they could return to the Academy.

''But that means the Water Spirit is angry. See the houses submerged?'' Montmorency pointed down. Lancelot did indeed spot the dark form of what seemed like a roof there. There were several other shapes that might be houses.

That was certainly not good.

''Summon it. If necessary I will take it by force, although I hope to pacify the creature,'' Lancelot commanded. He paused and looked over at a tree.

''Step out now,'' The black knight said. An old lonesome farmer moved out behind the tree hat in hands.

''Are you nobles? Praise be! Have you come to help us with the floods?'' the farmer asked, relief evident on his face.

''Floods?'' inquired Guiche.

''The water rose two years ago, it flooded first the port and then the fields. The nobles who are supposed to be taking care of this just spend all their time at court,'' The farmer said sadly. ''At this point we live at the sufferance of the Water Spirit. Only a noble can communicate with it so we are made to suffer.''

It spoke deeply to Lancelot's heart. A quest to save hapless villagers from an angry spirit? It was just like the quests he had gone on during his lifetime. The thought brought feelings of nostalgia over him and memories of a better time.

No, he was no longer a Knight of the Round Table. He would still help though, but he would not take any glory.

''Summon it.''

Montmorency stood back up, after having sent Robin out to draw the Water Spirit from its lake refuge. Here she was, contacting the famed Water Spirit that her family had negotiated with before. She was rather nervous to be honest.

Of course she was also nervous because of the black knight, Saber. Like many others, she had been surprised when Louise had actually summoned something, let alone summon what looked like a knight from the depths of hell.

Oh, Saber was certainly intimidating enough with that nightmarish black armor and the way his visor often glowed a crimson red. He was also extremely formidable in combat if the rumors at school were true.

Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt had been defeated and handed over by Saber. Fouquet had been Lougeville, which was enough of a shock really, but apparently a mere commoner had defeated a triangle class mage.

Or perhaps Saber was no mere commoner….

Really, this entire situation was a monumental blunder on her part. She had only intended to keep her unfaithful boyfriend from looking at other girls. She had almost broken up with him when she discovered him dating Katie on the side. She had been so angry catching him coming out of the first year's room, but she had cooled her anger somewhat since then.

Montmorency's attention was drawn away from her thoughts suddenly as the water in front of her began to move. Robin hopped out of the water and back into her hand as she cleared her throat and tried to ignore the fearful pounding in her chest.

"I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. User of water, member of the lineage of old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in a way and with words that we understand," she spoke.

The Water Spirit now was moving up from the lake, water forming into a giant naked version of herself. It's face changed constantly, from happiness to sadness to disgust before finally settling on a neutral expression.

"I remember, human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting," The Spirit told her.

"I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?" she asked.

The Water Spirit smiled.

''I refuse human.''

Montmorency bit her lip harder. Saber would not like this. She heard the clank of armor plate as Saber stepped forward.

* * *

''Spirit, my Master had been drugged in a most foul manner. I humbly implore you for a part of your body,'' Lancelot delivered his request as politely as possible. The Water Spirit moved closer, looking at him more closely.

It hurt, seeing the being. It brought back so many memories of his childhood at the Lake under the tutelage of Nimue. Laughing, running, learning how to use the sword and ride horses, learning how to court a lady and be a gentleman.

''What are you? You are human, yet not human. You give the aura of one of my kind, but that cannot be,'' The Water Spirit asked him, its voice now taking a curious tone to it.

Montmorency was very confused at that. Saber was not human? Was he some sort of Spirit himself?

''I was raised by a lady in the lake. I spent my life in a mystical realm of water,'' Lancelot answered. He figured he should be honest about that at least.

''How odd, yet you live with the other humans?'' the Water Spirit inquired.

''I was raised to be a knight until I came of age,'' Lancelot told her, forcing himself to be composed with every word he spoke. This was truly painful, dredging up pieces of the past that he would rather not face again.

''You are a unique human. Compared to my kind humans are like mayflies. But even in my existence I have never seen anything like you. You have intrigued me. I shall grant your request,'' The Water Spirit stated.

Before her, a bit of shining water came away and presented itself to the group. Montmorency quickly bent over and gathered it into a bottle

''My thanks great spirit,'' Lancelot nodded, grateful that this had not ended in violence.

''However human I do have a request for you. A grievance has been done to me as well,'' The Water Spirit told him.

''Please elaborate,'' the black knight requested.

''A treasure has been stolen from me. My Ring of Andvari,'' The Water Spirit explained.

''I've heard of that. It's supposed to be a legendary magic item granting false life to the deceased,'' Montmorency mused.

_Necromancy?_ Lancelot wondered. Still he had to repay this spirit somehow.

"That is not incorrect, but death is a concept that I do not understand, therefore I cannot understand your description. The Ring of Andvari does not just bring false life, it is an embodiment of water and more than just a magical item,''

''Who stole it then?'' Guiche spoke it for the first time in their conversation.

''Several humans came to my home with wind magic and stole it. One of them was named Cromwell,'' The Water Spirit said.

''If I come across it I shall return it. However I am currently in service to another. It may not be immediate,'' Lancelot informed her.

''A human lifetime does not matter to me. I will gain the ring one way or another,'' The Water Spirit told them.

''Is that why the waters have been rising?'' Montmorency asked.

''That is correct. Sooner or later I shall claim my ring,'' The Water Spirit then.

''Then Spirit I implore you to quell your attempts in return for a sworn oath to recover your stolen treasure,'' Lancelot proposed. The implication of the Water Spirit's anger was rather disturbing. Crops and lands could be badly ruined by its floods.

''Agreed, but that does not solve the problem of the marauders who come at night,'' The Spirit mused.

''Marauders?'' Guiche inquired.

''Your kind come at night to despoil me,'' The Spirit told him.

''Perhaps that was because of the floods…'' Lancelot mused. ''Very well, I shall confront these vandals for you as more immediate payment.''

The black knight turned to look at Guiche. ''You are an Earth mage correct?'' he asked.

''Y-yes, Guiche the Bronze,'' the blonde youth tried to puff up his chest.

''I need as bronze longsword now.''

* * *

''I am disappointed in the youth of this land,'' Lancelot mused out loud. He had the bronze sword Guiche made him strapped to the saddle of his horse, having not used it in his recent encounter.

''Well we thought it was a danger!'' protested Kirche.

''Never mind that. The floods have stopped, Lady Tabitha's land is currently safe,'' The black knight nodded.

As it turned out Kirche and Tabitha had been part of the late night humans going to the lake in order to vanquish the Water Spirit because it was flooding the lands of Tabitha's family. Saber had almost thought them enemies when he descended on them in the night.

''Well at least that's all taken care of,'' Guiche nodded. He seemed eager at least to get out of here.

Before them the Water Spirit rose, water taking form into an icy-like statue before them. Lancelot bowed, armor clanking.

''The attacks will stop. I will search for your ring wherever my travels take me fair Spirit.''

''I am pleased to hear that news. Your lands will no longer be in any danger for a human lifetime,'' The Spirit told them.

''Then our business is concluded,'' Said Lancelot, eager to restore Louise to her rightful mind again.

''Then I bid you goodbye Sir Knight. Know that you are always welcomed at my abode,'' The Spirit said before finally disappearing in a slash of water. For a moment all was silent.

''Sir Saber, what exactly was all that about you being a water Spirit and whatnot?'' Guiche chose then to open his mouth.

''Forget the matter and be glad this incident is over,'' Lancelot looked at Montmorency. ''We return to the academy and you brew the cure immediately.''

Louise gave a hiccup.

In one hand she held the cure that Montmorency had mixed up. Saber had brought them here and demanded that Montmorency immediately make the cure. The blonde-haired girl had done so as quickly as she could and Louise had drank it.

It felt as if a great fog had suddenly left her mind. Louise could think clearly now, although she remembered what had happened. Oh Founder, had she really been like that? Pining after Malicorne when she drank that love potion?

Saber looked her over and then glanced at Montmorency.

''Is she back to normal?'' he asked.

''It seems so,'' Montmorency took a closer glance at Louise.

''Good, then leave us.'' He commanded. Montmorency didn't need a second reminder as she left as quickly as possible. As the door shut behind her Saber knelt down, armor clanking as he looked right into the eyes of his diminutive Master.

''Are you feeling well?'' he asked.

''Yes, thank you for asking. Well… I'm feeling fine other than a bit of a headache, but that's nothing.'' Louise told him. Saber bowed his head.

''You could have been poisoned. I should have kept a closer watch on you. It was my failure.'' Saber told her.

''No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have drank that potion or gotten into that whole mess with Montmorency and those boys.'' Louise said quickly. She didn't want Saber blaming himself for this. He had done so much to help her while she was drugged.

''I just wanted to thank you for everything you did.'' She repeated after Saber had stayed silent.

''I…understand Master.'' The black knight told her, his voice almost silent.

''Although, what was the whole part about you being a water spirit?'' Louise asked. Saber looked at her again and sighed. The black knight got up and sat on a nearby chair.

''Master, are you sure you want to know? It's not relevant to our situation at hand.'' The black knight told her.

''Well yes of course I want to know! I've already told you so much about me and I don't know much about you.'' Louise replied. Saber had been such an enigma and she was only slowly learning facts about him.

The black knight was silent for almost a minute, as if considering whether or not to tell her. Finally he spoke.

''Very well, I shall give you as much as necessary. I was taken when I was but a babe after my father died and my mother abandoned me…''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Elaine of Corbenic was the mother of Galahad in Arthurian legend. And yes, she pretty much raped Lancelot twice in the myths with some help from Brusen. It's a bit different according to each legend but that's pretty much what happens. She even becomes Lancelot's wife in one legend and lives with him for several years.

I thought that link might make an interesting piece of character study when Louise was drugged. That and meeting the Water Spirit brought back a lot of bad memories for Lancelot.

Anyway, next chapter Saber meets with a certain Lancer and Henrietta gives Louise and Lancelot an important mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well here is the next snippet. Although at this point I should start looking for a beta. What I had orignally intended as a side project has grown to be a bit more than that.

Again please inform me of any spelling or grammar errors.

* * *

_Louise found herself standing in a field of some kind, surrounded by hundreds of people. The sun shone down brightly over the healthy green grass. She saw the forms of peasants, nobles and armored knights all arranged in some sort of jousting list. Banners bearing unknown heraldry flapped in the wind._

_Then she saw someone. A young man or perhaps a woman, clad in shining blue and silver armor. He carried a gloriously crafted blade, one that awed Louise with its fine make and craftsmanship. Letters in a strange language gleamed on the blade. The man himself had feminine, handsome features and short blonde hair. On his head was a silver crown._

_Was he a king? Louise wondered._

_There was a man standing in the middle of the tournament grounds, clad in black armor, but of a different style and make that Saber wore. His helmet was off, exposing his sallow, bearded features. He held a sword in one hand._

_Next to him was a beautiful woman clad in a green dress. She looked down on the ground despondent while everyone murmured. Then someone turned away from the young king and walked forward to the black knight. He was clad in tarnished white armor that looked like it had taken a beating before. In one alabaster gauntlet he clutched a blade that was every bit as equal as the sword at the king bore, a gleaming argent longsword with strange letters carved into it. A blue-plumed helm concealed his features._

_''So I've see you arrived,'' The black knight sneered._

_''No thanks to your treachery Sir Meliagrance,'' The white knight answered him. ''Our King knows indeed of your crimes. ''_

_Louise recognized that voice. It was Saber's voice! But what was he doing in that white armor? It was different than the black plate he wore, although she had to admit, even battered and tarnished as it was, it was still more glorious than the black plate mail he had now._

_''Do you not seen the craven heart that Meliagrance has?'' the white knight looked around, shouting out to the knights around them. ''He is no longer worthy of being a knight of the Table Round!''_

_There was a murmur of agreement._

_''These charges are indeed grave. How do you plead Sir Meliagrance?'' The king spoke in a rather high-pitched voice. He was very young, Louise thought. Was he like Henrietta? Forced to assume the responsibilities of a kingdom?_

_''Your duel with my Queen's champion will proceed. Such treachery cannot be forgiven.''_

_'Fine, have at you then. We fight,'' The black knight gestured and a black charger was brought forward._

_''Finally villain!'' The white knight announced joyfully as his own horse was brought forward…_

* * *

He had often imagined it.

She would be present in her silver and blue armor. She would have Excalibur, shining in the sunlight. And he would die, humble and penitent on the blade of the one whom he had betrayed. And she would be unforgiving, castigating him for every sin-

Lancelot's fantasy about dying at Arturia's hands was abruptly interrupted by footsteps coming up the hallway. He shifted his body in spirit form, his senses readied for anyone else who might also come down the had been too lax with the last incident. Louise could have been very well poisoned. He would watch her meals more carefully from now on. At the very least she had been cured when Montmorency had finished brewing that potion.

He relaxed a bit when he spotted the cloaked form of Princess Henrietta, coming down the hallway and stop before Louise's door, as if expecting him. Lancelot applauded her caution and materialized before her.

''Your highness, I apologize for my impertinence last time,'' the black knight said as he manifested before her. To her credit she didn't show surprise.

''You are Saber yes? I come with a matter of great importance. I would not like to tarry long outside.'' Henrietta told him.

''I am getting married,'' Henrietta said to Louise.

She was seated on the bed while Louise knelt in front of her. Saber stood in the corner, like some statue, silent and immobile. She had been overjoyed to see her friend once again, but Henrietta seemed to be one the edge about something.

''Congratulations,'' Louise blinked, happy for her but not knowing really what to say. Who was the groom?

''I am to marry the Emperor of Germania.'' Henrietta clarified. _Germania?_ Louise thought.

''That country of barbaric upstarts?'' Louise commented, thinking of Kirche.

''Yes it must be done to create an alliance,'' Henrietta explained.

Louise listened as Henrietta briefly explained the political situation. It was new to her, due to not hearing too much about politics while at school. Albion was in a state of civil war and the royalists were losing. The rebel faction, Reconquista, was likely to strike at Tristain next.

''So that's why…''Louise trailed off, understanding the situation now.

''The nobles of Albion do not wish to see us united with Germania. They will do anything to break the alliance. They have found something that would interfere with my wedding.'' Henrietta told her.

''Is there something that could prevent that?'' Louise grasped the implications and politics at work here. Tristain was a rather small and weak country. Without that alliance to Germania, then they would not survive for long if Albion attacked.

''It's a letter that I wrote up some time ago to Prince Wales of Albion. If the Reconquista nobles get their hands on it then my marriage will be prevented.'' Henrietta told her.

''Where would that letter be?'' Louise questioned.

''It is in Albion at the royal fort at Newcastle. Soon Prince Wales will be overrun and the letter seized,'' Henrietta lamented.

''Then Princess if the favor you're asking me is…''

'I am reluctant to ask you to risk your life by going to a land engulfed in civil war, my dear friend….'' Henrietta began.

''I will do it. I will not hold back when my country is at stake,'' Louise replied quickly. Indeed, how could she stay back when her friend's marriage and country be in such danger?

''So you will help me Louise Françoise?'' Henrietta started to tear up.

''Of course, I have not forgotten my vow of loyalty,'' Louise stood up and grasped her hands.

''Then you shall go to Albion. The rebels have driven the loyalists into a corner in the country,'' The Princess explained.

''Then we shall leave tomorrow,'' Louise said. In the corner Saber watched as Henrietta thanked Louise as they chatted a bit more. Then the Princess left, pulling her hood up and shutting the door behind her.

Suddenly Saber stood up, armor clanking as he moved to the door.

''Master, please stay here. You are in terrible danger,'' He stated.

''Danger? What sort of danger?'' the pink-haired girl asked. Saber looked at Louise.

''Do you remember my explanation on the Holy Grail War?'' Saber asked her. Louise remembered his confusing explanation of warrior ghosts and mages fighting over some magical artifact.

_Oh no_…she thought.

''What of it?''

''Another like me has come to the Academy. I have already sensed his presence. Please stay here. I will head him off before the Servant can come near the students,'' Saber said, before moving through the walls in astral form.

''W-wait Saber!'' Louise called in shock as he suddenly left.

* * *

Lancelot landed on the ground in material form, one gauntlet grasping the bronze blade that he had Guiche create for him back at Ragdorian Lake. It grew black and twisted, crimson lines running over the form of the blade as Knight of Honor took hold. Around him black fog surrounded him as he activated For Someone's Glory.

He moved quickly through the grass yard of the Academy grounds. There was a Servant here, he could sense it. This Servant apparently did not even bother to go about in spirit form, instead manifesting its power at the edges of the Academy grounds.

Lancelot was almost disappointed in a sense. He had wondered about this Grail War and had even hoped in a portion of his being that someone as innocent like Louise would not have to experience this bloody conflict.

It seemed that hope had been dashed.

He covered the ground swiftly, appearing at the des of the Academy grounds. Overhead the full moon shone down upon the darkened Academy. All of the students were asleep or inside. Good, that would mean less collateral damage.

Then he got first look at the enemy Servant.

It was obvious, even without sensing the other being as a Heroic Spirit. It was a red-haired oriental man, wearing armor not of local make. His lamellar war plate was red and gold, forged into twisting patterns. He wore a twin-tailed red headdress and he clutched a massive halberd in one hand.

''At least, Servant Saber I presume?'' the Servant grinned and slid into a combat stance.

''You must be Lancer then,'' Lancelot looked at the halberd. He took up a stance of his own, his own improvised Noble Phantasm held in his hands. The other Servant studied him carefully.

''Now going to take the offensive eh?'' with that, Lancer launched forward and startling speeds.

Halberd and sword clashed as Lancelot immediately found himself pressed by several lightning-fast sweeping blows from the Halberd. He blocked and parried, seeking to get closer to the Lancer. Regrettably his foe had the greater reach with that weapon.

The halberd collided close, the blade skidding off Saber's sword as the black knight twisted, horsehair plume whipping behind him as he ducked and moved in, blade slashing out to cut at the Lancer. The blade skidded as the tip cut through the side of the Lancer's breastplate before he leapt away.

Lancer took a moment to analyze his opponent. This first exchange had been nothing more than testing the waters in order to gauge the strength of the opposition. Saber was mentally quite impressed by the skill and power shown by this Servant. The finest knight of the Round Table had few challenges or equals in skill. He had won countless duels against some of the best knights in Britain and was considered to be a swordsman without peer. But he found his prowess honestly tested by the skills of his mysterious Lancer.

The enemy Lancer had displayed excellent strength in addition to agility. This would not be an easy battle. He was Eastern, probably Chinese if Lancelot was guessing right. He was no expert in the legends of that far off land.

''I'm glad this won't be boring,'' Lancer told him. ''Although you're such a strange Servant, covered in black shadow.''

The black knight didn't respond. The Lancer shrugged and attacked again. Before he was testing Saber. Now the halberdier was like an oncoming dragon.

The strange halberd came with such force, the wind pressure of the strike cutting apart a large oak with ease. Saber dodged that, but the servant of the spear responded, switching directions with the large halberd.

Left, right, up, down came the halberd blows as Lancelot fought with all his considerable skill. The halberdier and the black knight fought under the moonlight, blows coming at eye-blurring speeds no human could achieve.

Lancelot subtlety retreated away from the academy, hoping to draw it further away from the students. Louise would have liked that. In addition it would be better to fight were nobody could see them if he chose to unveil his Noble Phantasm.

The halberd swept under his feet as Lancelot leapt up in the air and landed next to the Lancer, grabbing a nearby rock, red veins twisting over it. The stone blackened as Knight of Honor was applied to it, transforming the melon-sized rock into a Noble Phantasm. He hurled it at the Lancer with the strength and force of a bullet. The rock struck the Lancer right in the shoulder as Saber used the moment to press forward his attack, sword slashing out at the enemy Servant as he closed.

Then the enemy's halberd shifted into another shorter shape. Surprised, Lancelot nonetheless locked blades again with the Lancer. The transformation of the polearm had certainly not been something he was expecting.

They clashed blades again, axe and sword colliding this time at incredible speeds. The black knight scored a first blood, with his makeshift blade cutting a shallow wound in the cheek of the Lancer, in return the halberdier kicked him away.

The two paused again, the axe shifting to a halberd again.

''A Lancer with an axe?'' the black knight questioned.

''My noble phantasm as you obviously guessed. But a Saber with a rock as his noble phantasm?'' Lancer responded, bringing his halberd around in a flourish. His opponent studied his weapon more intently.

''Although I'm beginning to suspect there's more at play here. I've already chipped your sword several times. It hasn't broken yet, but I find it hard to believe a Saber has a blade as minor as that for a noble phantasm,'' the other man continued.

Lancelot didn't answer, instead rushing forward to press his attack again. Lancer gripped his halberd with both hands and blocked before thrusting out. The two warriors moved out near the Academy gardens, blades hacking up the undergrowth.

As Lancer's halberd cut down another tree,Lancelot reached out and snapped off a long thin branch, red lines twisting across it to form a makeshift spear. Now armed with a weapon with longer reach, he again pressed the attack. Lancer found himself under a flurry of blows again. Except now the black knight had more reach. The halberd knocked aside the black sword that the knight carried, only for the knight to use that sudden open to thrust the makeshift javelin through his armor.

Lancer slashed at him, the halberd blade scoring a minor hit on the black knight's side as they separated once again. He was hurt, but it was not a major wound. However that opening did give him for information on his opponent.

''I see, that sword isn't your real Noble Phantasm. You can make anything you touch into your Noble Phantasm can't you?'' Lancer watched as the black knight picked up two fallen branches, both of them twisting with black spikes and red lines to become makeshift clubs. The Saber-class servant didn't respond to his accusation.

''Heh, I guess I'm right then,'' Lancer readied his halberd again when he heard footsteps.

* * *

Louise, true to her nature, did not stay behind. Soon after Saber had left, she had moved out from her room, trying to follow where he had gone in the dark. After moving out to the edges of the campus she had begun hearing sounds.

She eventually spotted Saber and someone else in the moonlight. Moving up to the Academy's gardens Louise came upon a very strange sight.

Amidst the ruined and broken garden was the black knight and another strange man wielding a massive halberd. Or at least that's what she saw in between the exchanges, to the sight of Louise they would often appear as flickering blurs in the moonlight when they closed with each other again.

They paused at the appearance of the young girl, Saber holding two spiked clubs and the other man holding his lance at ready. He had a most strange appearance, clad in armor Louise had never seen before and wearing an odd red headdress.

''Spectators? Ah, are these some of the local students?'' the strange man mused.

''Saber what is this? Is this a ghost like yourself?'' Louise wondered. Was this truly another one of those Servants he told her about? He had just warned her, but she wasn't ready to believe it unless she saw it herself.

''I thought I told you to stay behind?'' Saber spoke up, not turning his gaze away from the odd warrior in front of him.

''I'm not going to abandon my familiar,'' Louise said stubbornly. Her sense of noblesse oblige would allow her.

''Is that your Master? A little girl?'' the halberdier smirked.

''She's not your concern at the moment Lancer,'' Saber said coldly.

_Was he wielding tree branches?_ Louise thought.

''Huh, well then Saber I would love and stay, but my Master wants to call me back,'' Lancer twisted his halberd out, the halberd changing into what appeared to be a bow. Realizing his intentions, Saber dropped his makeshift clubs and moved as fast as he could.

Four shots were fired. Four blasts of light arced out, Saber grabbed two of the arrows, flooding them with black prana and twisting them before he lashed around, knocking the other two arrows out of their flight path, causing them to miss Louise.

With that, Lancer took the opportunity to take a leap back and rush off into the night. Saber hurled the two arrows after him, but there was no reaction from the darkness. He paused before glancing at Louise.

''Are you hurt?'' he asked.

''No-no I'm fine,'' Louise stuttered out. She was shocked, at having seen such incredible speed and power.

''Should I go after him?'' Saber asked.

''No, don't pursue him,'' Louise said suddenly. ''What was that? What happened here?'' he asked as she looked upon the devastation.

''Master, lets head back your room. I must speak to you in private,'' Saber said. Glancing as he saw lights turn on in the Academy. Quickly he scooped up Louise and took off.

* * *

Louise sat on her bed, taking in the reality of the situation. The full implications had finally hit her. She was now stuck in some sort of bloody war between Mages for the sake of some wish-granting object she had never heard of before. She had heard Saber explain that before, but she had never quite taken it seriously.

Well not until now. She had witnessed the inhuman power of Saber and Lancer herself as they fought. It was a kind of power no human could match. She had only heard that kind of power in myths, or tales of the Elves.

''Oh Founder, what have I gotten into? Why me? I didn't choose this,'' Louise said sadly, tucking her legs in. She supposed she was fortunate, as Saber was extracted her before anyone else had arrived to witness them. The Academy lawn and outer gardens being wrecked was bad enough.

''I 'm sorry.'' Saber knelt by, although Louise wasn't sure why he was sorry. ''This must be hard on you. But I will protect you, even if it costs me my life.

''You would die for me?'' she asked. It was a scary thought.

''As a knight I am sworn to defend the innocent whenever I can.'' Saber told her.

''But I don't want you to die,'' Louise replied, and she meant it. Saber was probably the closest thing she had to a dedicated friend, as distant as he sometimes was. Saber paused for a moment.

''People die. I have seen friends die before me. Everyone dies. I myself am technically dead,'' Saber explained.

''Do we really have to kill each other for this Grail?'' Louise asked. Could they at least talk it over peacefully?

''I would wish that things could be conducted peacefully, but I assure you that the other Masters will most likely not be friendly,'' Saber warned the young girl. ''But I implore you to focus on your duties and oaths my Master. Do you remember her Highness's request?''

''Ah, yes, the Princess's mission,'' Louise steeled herself, trying to draw on her mother's example. She wouldn't fail now.

''As I told you when you summoned me, you have my sword in this. You are not alone Master,'' Saber empathically said to her.

''T-thank you Saber,'' Louise sighed. She had him at her side at least.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sir Meliagrance is an evil knight who appears in the old Arthurian Legends as someone who kidnaps Guinevere out of lust. The exact details differ with each legend, but Lancelot goes to rescue her, but his horse is show out by archers forcing him to travel on a cart. Cars were traditionally seen as dishonorable modes of transportation for criminals, thus Lancelot having to sacrifice his knightly honor for chivalry. He then tracked down Meliagrance and defeated him in a duel, despite having one arm literally tied behind his back.

Lancer's God Force is taken from Fate/Extra. I took some liberties with its depiction though, as only Halberd Force and Cannon Force were used in the game. The game description implies an axe, shield forms as well, so I took that as inspiration.

So again, apart from my need for a beta, I'm not _quite_ satisfied with this chapter for some reason, although I can't really say why. I did have much enjoyment writing the fight between Saber and Lancer, although this is just a skirmish so far. I'm hoping I handled that well.


End file.
